


Better

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Better

Natasha didn't believe in,   
The notion of love.  
It was a naive emotion,  
Felt by people who are weak.  
Yet she is the one feeling it now,   
Fir the man who saved her.  
Clint Barton.   
Clint had changed her for the better.   
With him,  
She didn't see herself as an assassin.  
With him, she could,  
Only be Natasha.   
Clint didn't expect their relationship,   
To become a romantic one,  
But he certainly welcomed it.   
He had changed her,  
And given her strength to deal with her past.   
And she loves him for that.


End file.
